


White Knight: Redemption

by ArSommers



Category: Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Harley Quinn comes to terms with her feelings towards Batman. Set after the events of "Batman: Curse of the White Knight" and does not involve the events depicted in "White Knight Presents: Harley Quinn". One-shot.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The blare of a car horn woke Harley from her sleep.  
Still in a daze, the former psychiatrist rolled onto her left and stretched her arm across the side of the bed, only to find it empty. It wasn’t until then that she opened her eyes as the reality of her situation came crashing down once again.  
Jack Napier-the man Harley loved- was gone. He’d been vanquished by the Joker, whom she in turn had murdered to protect not only herself, but the ones she loved. Every evening since then she’d wished that Jack was still laying by her side, but that particular night she found herself wishing it was Bruce Wayne.  
Harley brought herself to a sitting position. Never in a million lifetimes would she have thought she’d have tender feelings towards the caped crusader. But the events of the past year permitted her to know Batman on a more personal level, even allowing her so much as to see the parallels between him and Jack.  
Her white knight, Jack, was gone; but Bruce, on the other hand, remained. And he was just as alone in his jail cell as she was in her bedroom.  
Now fully awake, Harley got out of bed and began to put on her jester costume. She knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

“Usually I’m the one who sneaks up on people,” Bruce Wayne commented as Harley approached his cell, “Not the other way around,”  
Harley hoisted herself into a sitting position on the exterior window ledge. The fact that Gotham decided to jail Batman in a room with an outside view made her impromptu visit that much easier. Granted, it still contained bars to keep inmates in, but at least he had a sliding window to get some fresh air.  
“You know, a bat isn’t meant to be caged like this,” Harley said. “It’s meant to spread it’s wings and fly,”  
“But a bat is also a wild animal,” Bruce countered, “And when wild animals hurt others, sometimes they’re better off caged,”  
“Come off it Bruce,” Harley said. “You’re not some wild animal wrecking havoc on the city,”  
Bruce shrugged. “You brought up the symbolism first,”  
Harley sighed, pulling one leg up to her chest while letting the other hang off the ledge. “I guess I did,” she admitted. “What I’m trying to say is you don’t belong in here, not after all you’ve done for this city,”  
“It’s not about what’s best for me,” Bruce said, “It’s about what’s best for Gotham,”  
“And what’s best for Gotham is you,”  
Bruce walked over to the window so he was face-to-face with Harley. “I’m doing what I can by not only removing myself from the situation, but also by donating my wealth to non-profit organizations. Besides, Gotham has the GTO, not to mention Batgirl and Nightwing,”  
“But not Bruce Wayne, not Batman,” Harley persisted. “Gotham needs you, and…I need you,”  
Bruce slid his fingers through the bars on the windowsill, allowing Harley to intertwine hers with his. “I know you well enough to know you won’t stay in this cell the rest of your life,” Harley said. “And when that time comes, I want you to be with me,”  
“But Harley, the twins-”  
“Need a hero to look up to,” Harley finished the sentence. “We all make mistakes, but no matter why you are in this cell, you are still a hero. Not only to the hundreds of lives you’ve saved, but also by staying by my side these last few months when I needed a shoulder to lean on the most,”  
Harley slid her free hand through the bars and placed it on Bruce’s cheek. Their faces were so close they were almost touching. “Don’t ever think you’re somehow less worthy because you are in here,” she said.  
“It’s hard not to,” Bruce admitted, a slight tone of dejection in his voice. “I’m used to the open space of the batcave, not these enclosed walls,”  
Harley felt her heart sink, recalling her own time at both Arkham and the prison. “I know what you mean,” she said, tearing up as she rested her forehead against the bars. “You need something to hold onto…something like this,” Gently guiding his face to hers, Harley closed the distance between the two of them with a kiss.  
It was as if a weight was lifted off Harley’s shoulders. No more second-guessing, no more games; the world had ceased to be except for him and her. Somehow along the way she had fallen in love with the dark knight, and now there was no going back.  
Harley could have stayed like this till the sun rose, but she knew time was of the essence when you were scaling the side of a prison. No matter how much she and Bruce wanted each other, they had to part for the time being.  
“Battle whatever demons you need to while you’re here,” Harley said as she stood to depart. “Just know that when you leave, you have a place with me,”


End file.
